Arcadian Vision
by Link Hunter
Summary: Zelda has a vision which leads Master Link to the skies of Arcadia. He finds that there's more to it than he first thought!


Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM, Skies of Arcadia, Legend of Zelda, DBZ, Ranma ½ or the other characters, except for a selected few.  
  
Arcadian Vision  
  
A week had passed since the Hunt, and all the Smashers were feeling low from all the death they have faced there.  
  
It was time for them to reunite now, to continue what they were meant to do.  
  
Zelda was in a bus with Link and Ganondorf, along with a few other Smashers, heading back to the Smash HQ.  
  
She jumped up from her sleep, screaming.  
  
"Zelda!" shouted Link, "What's wrong?"  
  
She gulped, "I need to see Master Link as soon as we arrive!"  
  
"You will, Zelda. May I ask what's wrong?"  
  
She looked out of the window, ignoring everybody.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Master Link stood in his underground base, looking out the window when Zelda entered, startling everybody.  
  
"Master Link!"  
  
He turned around, "Oh, hi Zelda! Welcome back!"  
  
Link followed closely, "She says she had a vision, and needed to speak to you!"  
  
"In that case, can everybody leave us alone? Only Vegeta and Gilder stay!"  
  
Vegeta and Gilder sat down, curious.  
  
"I know this might sound weird, Master Link,"  
  
"After all I've been through, I don't think I would find anything weird!"  
  
She nodded, "I was asleep, and I saw two children in a floating island...In one of a few cottages. They were with an older man...an Elder."  
  
Gilder leaned in, interested.  
  
"Go on..." said Master Link.  
  
"The two kids went to play on what little ground they had. They were playing hide and seek with the other children...Just then, a giant Arcwhale passed underneath the floating island, shaking it..."  
  
Master Link just nodded, "Go on..."  
  
"One of the children...the older one, fell over the edge..."  
  
"So he died?"  
  
She wiped a tear, "I don't know. The father, however, ran to the edge to try and save the child, but it was too late. He fell on the Arcwhale, and it moved away."  
  
"Can you...describe this man?" asked Master Link.  
  
"I can't," she replied, "But he looked too old!"  
  
"He's an Elder of the Silvites, Master Link!" said Gilder.  
  
"This must mean...Fina has a brother somewhere..."  
  
"God!" said Vegeta, "Do you know what that means?"  
  
Zelda nodded, "Visions come for a reason, even though I might not know what right away. Master Link, I ask you, please, to go to the Skies, and find what this vision means!"  
  
Master Link nodded, "I will," he looked at the crew, "Guys, prepare the Zephyrus. We are heading to the skies of Arcadia!"  
  
"Aye, sir!" shouted Gilder, running out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The secret exit opened in the mountainside, and the Zephyrus, the exact replica of the Delphinus, sailed out.  
  
Inside, Master Link watched as Gilder sailed forward, and concentrated.  
  
In front of them, a portal opened.  
  
Princess Zelda watched from the Smash HQ as the ship disappeared into the portal, and it closed up, leaving no sign of any of them.  
  
"I think I shouldn't have told you that..."  
  
Through the interdimentional void, the Zephyrus sailed forward.  
  
"It reminds me of the world beyond the Vortex," said Gilder, shuddering at the memory.  
  
"We're almost there!" said Master Link, and a portal appeared before them.  
  
"Alright!" shouted Kuno, "This place is creepy!"  
  
"Hold on! This is going to be a tough ride!" shouted Master Link, hanging onto the table.  
  
Everybody did the same, and Gilder led the Zephyrus through the shiny portal.  
  
The ship shook, and went up a few dozen feet, knocking everybody off their feet.  
  
"Great!" said Gilder, looking up, We're in the middle of a battle between the Air Pirates and the Blue Rogues!"  
  
Master Link looked out at the intense ship battle that took place all around them.  
  
"Of all the places in the wide skies, we had to appear here!" shouted Vegeta.  
  
The ship tilted, "We're hit!" shouted Shampoo.  
  
"Alright, people! Battle stations!" shouted Master Link.  
  
"God, I missed this!" said Gilder.  
  
"You stay here and maneuver the enemies, giving us clear shots!"  
  
Gilder sighed, and everybody else went below deck.  
  
Gilder saw the Delphinus shooting at the entire Valuan Armada, getting outnumbered and overpowered.  
  
"Hang on, Vyse!" he shouted, and headed their way, "Backup is on the way!"  
  
"Hey, Vyse!" shouted Master Link, "Remember me?"  
  
"M.L! It's you!"  
  
"You owe me one! Let's get you out of this mess!"  
  
"MASTER CANNON, FIRE!"  
  
The familiar Moonstone Cannon showed up, but Master Link jumped out and landed on the tip of it, then swung into it, feeding his power to it.  
  
It fired a beam ten times as big as the usual Moonstone Cannon attack, destroying several ships in a straight line.  
  
"Awesome!" shouted Aika, "We have less ships to take care about!"  
  
Master Link appeared back on deck, and fell down, unconscious.  
  
"Damn you and your heroic acts!" shouted Gilder, continuing to maneuver the enemy attacks and giving the others great shots at the enemy.  
  
"Z Cannon, FIRE!"  
  
"Furinkan Cannon, FIRE!"  
  
"Amazon Cannon, FIRE!"  
  
Three cannons fired at once, bringing down a Valuan battleship.  
  
"Dragonball Cannon, FIRE!"  
  
"Blue Thunder Cannon, FIRE!"  
  
"Jusenko Cannon, FIRE!"  
  
The Valuan armada was being wiped out by the Delphinus and its upgraded version, the Zephyrus.  
  
"Retreat!"  
  
The remainder of the Valuan Armada withdrew.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Back on Crescent Isle, Master Link stepped into the meeting room, where Vyse, Aika and Fina were.  
  
"I must say you were pretty impressive back there," said Aika, "Where did you learn to battle that way?"  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth..." said Master Link, "That wasn't too hard. Anyway, I came here on a mission,"  
  
"M.L, why do always have too be too serious? I mean, man!" said Vyse, shaking his head.  
  
"Zelda had a vision," he replied, "A vision about this place. That's why we're here,"  
  
"Oh, so now you try to fulfill prophecies?" Vyse chuckled.  
  
"Tell us about it," said Fina, ignoring Vyse.  
  
"Well..." Master Link started, "It started out like this..."  
  
He explained the vision, just as Zelda had seen it.  
  
Aika laughed and hugged Fina, "That's nice!" she shouted, "You're not the last living Silvite after all!"  
  
"She may be. For all we know he may be long dead..."  
  
"I doubt it," said Master Link, "Zelda's visions don't come for no reason. If she saw this, then this means that her brother is alive somewhere! Now if we could only know where..."  
  
"The Elders would know!" said Vyse.  
  
"The Elders died in order to stop Ramirez from using the Rains of Destruction, remember?" said Gilder.  
  
"Not necessarily," said Fina, "As long as one Silvite lives, then that Silvite can communicate with the others in the spiritual plane!"  
  
Fina closed her eyes, "Nobody move!"  
  
She concentrated, then shouted in pain as the Mooncrystal popped out of her body, and floated in the middle of the room.  
  
"Fina!" shouted Vyse, breaking her fall.  
  
The Mooncrystal glowed with silver energy, "At last! That foolish girl attempted to contact the Elders!" said a familiar voice, "They will never be able to answer! I made sure they would be unable to!"  
  
A white-haired Silvite male walked out of the light.  
  
"Ramirez!"  
  
The Mooncrystal fell on the ground, and the glow died down.  
  
"Fina is no more! I AM THE LAST SILVITE AND I SHALL USE THE RAINS OF DESTRUCTION ON YOU ALL!"  
  
Master Link drew his swords, "Bring it on, you Sephiroth wannabe!"  
  
Ramirez turned to face him, "You! I remember you!"  
  
"I'll make sure you do!" he said, swinging both cutlasses at him, "I'll slice that Mooncrystal off your body like you did Fina!"  
  
Ramirez rolled back on the floor, and ducked under the table as Master Link struck with the two cutlasses.  
  
He tried pulling them out, but couldn't. Ramirez laughed and kicked the table over, jumping back on his feet.  
  
Aika's boomerang headed toward his face, but he grabbed it, and broke it in two, "You won't be needing this anymore!"  
  
Vyse used his cutlasses to attack, only to be kicked out through the window.  
  
"Oh, you'll pay for this!" said Gilder, pulling out his gun and aiming it at Ramirez.  
  
Noticing this, Ramirez jumped at Gilder and wrapped his hand around the two guns, moving them away.  
  
"What the--?" Gilder was shocked. Ramirez kicked him in the privates, "My...Clara jewels!" he squeaked, falling on his knees.  
  
Aika attacked again, but Ramirez was ready. He slapped her so hard, a crack was heard.  
  
Master Link looked at the defeated people in the room, then at Ramirez standing in the middle of the bodies.  
  
"Take this, hotshot!" he shouted, throwing a ball of pure energy at him, sending his through the window.  
  
Vegeta intercepted, kicking him back into the room, "I'll have you know I'm catching anything you toss out the window!"  
  
Ramirez tossed Fina's Mooncrystal out, "Catch this if you can!"  
  
Vegeta grabbed it, and gave the Ramirez the finger.  
  
Master Link punched Ramirez in the face, throwing him back against the rail.  
  
Ramirez regained his balance and grabbed Master Link by the throat, turning around and making him the one placed against the rail, "Of all the people, I have never expected you to come back!"  
  
"I go where I want, when I want!"  
  
"you, the last other one of our kind! I was sure I have killed you!"  
  
Master Link's eyes widened, and Ramirez threw him off the ledge.  
  
Vyse, Aika, Gilder and the barely conscious Fina stared in awe.  
  
Vegeta grabbed Master Link's arm just before he hit the ground, "What's gotten into you? Why didn't you fight back?"  
  
"I...can't..." said Master Link weakly.  
  
Vegeta cursed and zoomed upwards, "If he's not going to kick that guy's ass, then I'd better do it myself!"  
  
He grabbed the Mooncrystal, and bolted in through the window.  
  
Ramirez had his hand on Fina's cheek, "So delicate, so soft..."  
  
"For you, it's so much SHIT!" shouted Vegeta, charging into Super Saiyan, "You fix her up right now!"  
  
"Um, how about no?" replied Ramirez, "What are you going to do? Whip me with your tail? I don't think so..."  
  
Vegeta charged up, "KA-ME-HAAAA-MEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Ramirez slammed into the wall, shouting as the energy burnt him up.  
  
Vegeta charged down and looked at what remained of Ramirez: a bit of dirt that resembled him, stuck to the wall.  
  
He grabbed the Mooncrystal, "What to do, what to do?"  
  
Concentrating, the Mooncrystal glowed with energy again, and Vegeta found himself teleported to a round room with weird old people in some mechanical suits, hanging from above, "Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans!" said the Elder, "I never expected you to come here to Arcadia!"  
  
"I only came because of a vision that a...friend had," replied Vegeta, a bit surprised from how he confessed his friendship with someone.  
  
"You've finally let go of your arrogance, I see," said an Elder, "Your friend's vision, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, is true. The one who lead you all here to investigate is the same one who you came here to look for!"  
  
"What?" shouted Vegeta, "It doesn't make sense!"  
  
A large hologram appeared before him showing the events of the vision, and how Master Link's life progressed throughout the years.  
  
"He is half-Silvite, Vegeta. He is now the last young male Silvite alive! Ramirez hated him so much as children, he secretly tried to kill him. We didn't find out until too late. We tried to fix him up, thought we succeeded in that, but he joined the wrong side again and tried to take the whole world down with the Rains of Destruction!"  
  
"Nice life story. You don't have to worry about him anymore!"  
  
"Thanks to you, we don't! Now go back to the realm of the living, and share the knowledge we shared with you!"  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes, and found himself back on Crescent Isle, standing next to Master Link.  
  
Fina opened her eyes, and looked at the Mooncrystal in front of her, "How could this be?"  
  
Vegeta told Master Link everything he had just heard.  
  
"Whoa! Half-Silvite? Do they know what the other half is?"  
  
Vegeta grinned, "Hylian,"  
  
"Oh, this is just great! The next thing I know is that Zelda's my other half-sister!"  
  
"Actually, I'm not," Zelda showed up, "I've searched your Hylian origins, and found that you're one of the townsfolk. That's all I know!"  
  
"That's a relief. At least I don't have to worry about being the last male of my Hylian origins, do I?"  
  
Master Link walked to Fina.  
  
"Fina, are you okay?"  
  
"I am now," she looked at her Mooncrystal, "I wonder how I didn't die when this thing came out?"  
  
"I'll try to figure it out later. For now, I need to go home and rest. Today was too much for me!"  
  
"M.L, you've battled Outcasts AND demons! This is nothing!" said Vegeta.  
  
"It's not just a win-lose situation like any other battle. I found out I had a sister!"  
  
Zelda leaned closer to Vyse, "Do you think I should tell him that he's Ganondorf's kid brother?"  
  
"Nah. He's better off not knowing,"  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"So you're not coming with me?" asked Master Link.  
  
"I've got a few things to take care of," said Fina, "I promise that I'll come for you as soon as I'm done..."  
  
"Very well. I'll see you later, sis," said Master Link.  
  
She hugged him, "I'm so happy to finally find you!"  
  
Gilder shot a bullet in the sky, "Guys, I don't think it's time to get all emotional! I hate goodbyes and the Zephyrus is ready to go!"  
  
"Au revoir, Aika!" said Kuno, "J'appelle vous!"  
  
"What was that?" said Master Link.  
  
"She's my new goddess! Vous comprendes?"  
  
"Ah, shut up!"  
  
"Et toi?"  
  
"SHUT UP WITH YOUR CRAPPY GERMAN!"  
  
"It's French,"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Je n'ai comprendes pas!"  
  
"I heard that!" shouted Master Link, punching him in the face.  
  
The Zephyrus sailed away.  
  
Fina stood in the watch tower, looking at it as it disappeared into the horizon, "Goodbye, Master Link,"  
  
"What's the matter, Fina?" Vyse walked up to her.  
  
"Nothing," she smiled, "I just found the most important thing in my life..."  
  
"Master Link?"  
  
"Yes," replied Fina, "Family,"  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
El Fin!  
  
(I know this might not be the best thing, but I'm not the best in writing stuff like this...)  
  
Read and review! 


End file.
